


Climbing mountain

by Meilinfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinfan/pseuds/Meilinfan
Summary: A collection of characters reincarnated into the Tower.3) Even in another world, Luffy was still Luffy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. Killua

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the Tower of God anime, here I am finally posting this fic that I have thought about since a long time ago. As usual, please notify me for typo, if there is something wrong in the Tower of God universe (the webtoon is good, but so confusing sometimes...)

Killua grew up surrounded by death. The Zoldyck were strong, but Death would come to everyone. He died fighting as he had always expected, but he also died with friends he had never hoped to have, and in the end, it wasn't a bad life he thought.  
And then he woked up as Khun Killua, a member of a branch family of one of the Ten Great Family. The genius and hope of a pathetic family, the wayward genius. In his first life, he had been literally a puppet thanks to the nen needle, and he wouldn't waste his second life by satisfying the greed of his new family. Climbing the Tower seemed so much better, it reminded him a bit of the Hunter exam, adventure, maybe making some new friend. Between a lifetime of adventure, and trying to beat some children to attract the eye of the Family's chief, Koon Eduan, was that even a dilemma? The biggest difference was that the equivalent of nen seemed to be common knowledge, and there was even class organized by the Koon Family. It had been fun at first, discovering new skills, teasing his many cousins, even the "accidents" were fun and kinda nostalgic. But well, he quickly grew bored by the pace and stopped coming, preferring to explore his surroundings by himself to the despair of his parents.

* * *

It was the fishing rode that attracted his attention. The small figure of a boy holding a rode twice his size blurred with the memory of his first friend.  
" Have you caught something?"  
Blue eyes stared at him, slightly widened in recognition.  
"No"  
Undeterred by the curt answer, Killua snatched the fishing rope and plopped himself next to the boy.  
"The trick is to think like a fish." It had been Gon's advice, a nonsensical advice only logic to his friend's mind. Advice that his cousin didn't understand too, judging from the furrowing of his brow. The real trick had been to erase his presence, but Gon had insisted that his way was just as good, Killua remembered with a smile.  
"This is dumb, thinking like a fish doesn't have any correlation with fishing."  
As if to mock him, Killua caught a fish and threw him in the bucket with a swift move.  
"You were saying?"  
"It was just luck."  
"Don't be a sore loser, think like a fish and you will be one with the fish." Killua recited with a false air of wisdom.  
His cousin sighed, stood up and stomped away, leaving Killua alone with the fishing rod.  
"Hey, you don't want it back?" he shouted  
"You can have it." He said. "It's not like I had any success with it."

* * *

The boy name was Aguero Agnis, A.A for short he decided. He was a son of Eduan, and so his half brother rather than cousin like he had thought. His sister was one of the candidates to become a Zahard Princess, his mother weak but power hungry, his cousin fanatic, and then there was him, indifferent Khun Aguero Agnis. He was smart and talented, but so was others, and so grew up to be a bit cynical and quick to give up. He would often ditch class and go fish by the river and so would cross path with Killua.  
"How come you still suck at fishing? You have to think like a fish." taunted for the hundredth time Killua, enjoying pushing his brother's button.  
"Shut up, do you ever get tired of spitting the same bullshit?"  
"Not until you start to believe me."  
A.A was fun to talk to once he opened up. Just as snarky as he appeared to be, but also nicer than he thought himself to be. When he ditched class, he would go to the river and vainly try to fish, but sometimes he would go adventuring with Killua.  
"I wouldn't drink it if I were you. It is poisoned"  
The bottle fell swiftly on the ground, spilling its content. He laughed at his half-brother's reaction.  
"You should have seen your reaction! I've never seen you so startled!"  
"You are laughing a bit too much for someone who had his drink poisoned."  
"I like to think of it as a traditional Khun greeting. How everyone acts as if they are a gift to humanity and then poison you with a smile. Also," he said reaching out for the bottle. "I'm training myself to resist poison" he finished the drink, enjoying the panicked expression of A.A.  
"You always call the Khun family a bunch of crazy. But you definitely have more than a few screw loose."  
"What can I say, I'm a victim of my environment." Killua shrugged, an enigmatic smile on his lips.

* * *

Aguero, or A.A, was finally ten years old. This meant that he was 'finally' a participant of the annual tournament to see if he was worthy enough to wear the family crest. The entire tournament was a farce in his eyes, no one was even really interested in it, there was no real surprise in the result, and Khun Eduan, when he bothered to come, would only watch indifferently while drinking his wine. He was pretty sure that he would pass if not for a complete case of bad luck.  
"Khun Aguero Agnis vs Khun Killua Oldis"  
Ah, I'm doomed. If Aguero was fairly confident in his skills, he didn't need all his genius to know that there was no way in hell he was going to win the fight. He walked to the center of the ring, feeling calmer than he should. He had never thought that he would be kicked out of the Khun family because of the tournament, but the possibility to lose the name had always been present in his mind, and it seemed that he wasn't as attached to it than he thought he was.  
Killua was in front of him, just as calm and confident as always. Hands in his pocket that would be a cocky move for anyone other than him.  
"Start!"  
Killua raised his arm and Aguero readied himself, maybe their past conversations would make the fight swift and painless.  
"I give up."  
He wasn't even shouting, but his words stopped everyone short. Never had anyone gave up during the tournament, and definitely not a one in a decade genius like Killua. Not at all bothered by the lack of reaction, Killua jumped out of the ring, without a last glance to Aguero or to his despairing family.

* * *

Aguero found Killua in front of the gate with the other discarded children. Some were crying, other begging, but Killua just stood there, just as cocky as he had always been.  
"Why did you do this?"  
"Well, I always found this place stifling." He shrugged, not a trace of lie in his voice. "Now I'm finally free from all of this."  
"Have you gone mad? You are getting kicked out without anything!"  
He only shrugged again, before giving him a pointed look.  
"As if you are one to talk, I know you are going to help Maria in the princess selection. You know what it will mean for you if your sister loses right?"  
Aguero froze, he had thought himself discreet enough that not even his family would suspect anything.  
"You should try to have fun sometimes, A.A, scheming suits you, but you have to scheme for yourself sometimes."

It had been his last words before Killua left, with just the clothes on his back and nothing else. Afterward, there was no news of him, some said that he had died, that he had been too cocky and had paid for it. Khun sneered, maybe it was naive of him, but he would bet all his money that Killua was wandering around, having finally all the adventure he talked about. And when Khun became a regular, there was no doubt in his mind that Killua was one the higher floor, and that they would meet again.


	2. Squalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big shark in a small pond

"Hoaqin met a copy named Anna. So there are only three copies left."

"You are...!" exclaimed Wangnam

"Let make a deal, kids. I'll tell you where one of the other three is right now, so find him before the match. In return, if you guys won at the match, you have to do me a favor, Vicente." said Daniel

"Wait a minute, only five of us participated in the ritual. What do you mean there is three copies left?" interrupted Vicente.

Daniel seemed suprised by the news.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but Hoaqin himself said that there was five copies of himself. Vicente, David, Anna, Albelda and Squalo."

It was Vicente's turn to be surprised.

"Squalo never took part in the ritual. He was the strongest of us all but also the most prideful, he always said that he would be the one to beat Father. He would consider the ritual beneath him. If he had been part of it, we would have chosen him as the center piece and not Hoaqin."

"I don't know what exactly happened to this Squalo, but when Hoaqin talked about him, he showed unease for the first since I know him."

It was agreed that they would trust Daniel for now, and go to the location that he had gave.

"So how is this Squalo? Is he stronger than Hoaqin?"

Vicente stared at him for a while, and Wangnam was scared that maybe he unknowingly landed on a landmine.

"Hoaqin was a genius, and I always felt admirative in the way he thrived to beat Father whereas most of our siblings never even toyed with the idea, and if they did, they would have never proclaimed it out loud like Hoaqin did." started Vicente with a touch of nostalgia. "He shone brightly amongst the Arie children. But there was someone else who easily eclipsed him. That person was Squalo."

"He must have pretty amazing to eclipse Hoaqin like that." Said Wangnam, trying to keep Vicente to talk.

"He was. He took swordmanship like a fish in the water, he excelled faster than anyone, and have always bee, unbeatable. Hoaqin never beat me, but only because I was good at defense and would keep the fight going until the timer would run out. But Squalo would crush all his opponents with ease. He wasn't interrested into becoming the Head of the Arie, but he always said that he would be the strongest swordsman. He would think that becoming White was beneath him-"

"Voi! You couldn't have said it better. I don't need this to become the best swordman of this Tower and on this planet. Hoaqin fucking tricked me!" interrupted a loud and childish voice.

* * *

(Flashback) 

Squalo had been training in the yard when he felt a burst of dark energy. The air was pulsating around him, and his instincts screamed at him that whatever this was, he was the next target. He grinned, finally something exciting! He walk toward where he felt the energy and soon arrived in front of his siblings playroom. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of a man standing in the middle of the room, the stranger looked like an Arie with his long white hair. There was something strangely familiar with the man in front of him. Before he could ask the man's identity, Squalo blocked what would have been otherwise a deadly attack.

"Well, now I don't need to find a reason anymore to fight you." He said with a blood thristy grin.

"And here I was wondering where you were, you spared me the bother to find you. For this I'll make it quick."

The man was fast, far too powerful for Squalo to just keep blocking his sword. The technique was familiar and not just because it was in an Arie style.

"You, you look like Hoaqin. You also fight like him but also like the others. What are you?"

The man grin.

"You can call me White. The amalgam of Hoaqin, Vincent, David, Anna and Albelda. And soon you will join them."

"So this was your plan to defeat Father, Hoaqin? Pathetic." Squalo provocked, enjoying how White's face twisted in anger. "Your strength was only to this extent then."

"You always thought you were better than us! But now that we are White, I'll easily defeat you!"

The fight was one of the most enjoyable he had since he was reborn in this strange place. White was stronger than him, faster, he had better reach, Squalo was outclass in every physical aspect. But he wasn't the sword emperor for nothing, he had ate all the swordsmen possible, destroyed and assimilated their precious swords skills, techniques. He was fucking Varia quality! As if there was a way he would lose to a toddler who only had strength on his side!

"Attacco di Squalo!"

"You what did you do!"

"Be grateful that you are the first one that I used this technique on. Now, _White_." He sneered at the name. "Swordmanship isn't just sword swings, you may be an amalgam of the siblings, but you failed to do the same with their swordmanship. Try again in another lifetime." He mocked before stabbing _White_ in the heart.

He felt a pull and the same dark energy from before. White, despite being stab in the heart, was smirking at him with mirth in his eyes.

"Voi! What have you done."

White rose up.

"Thank you for your last advise Brother. But don't worry, now I'll be fully perfect. After all, you are going to join your siblings as White."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to write the end...ToG is so good but so long and confusing sometimes...  
> Also, the anime really doesn't do justice to the webtoon :(


	3. Becoming God? No thanks, I would rather be the Pirate King - Luffy (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming the God of Fug? Becoming the King of the Tower? Why would Luffy want that? He just wanted to have adventures with his nakama and quickly go back on the Sunny.

"Climbing the tower? It seems boring...I want to be the Pirate King!" 

Headon stared at the Irregular, there was a certain innocence brimming through these black eyes, maybe even naivety some would say. But Headon was a good judge of character, the man in front of him was not harmless by any means. 

"Fish dude, why are you grinning like this? Did you thought of a good joke? I want to hear it too!"

Without realizing it, a grin full of teeth had stretched on Headon's lips. 

"Excuse me Mister Luffy, just some silly thought. If you want to go back to your crew, you will need to get out of the Tower." 

"Great! Then I'm off then, goodbye fish dude."

"Mr Luffy, you are going to the wrong direction. The exit is not that way."

"Eeeh, where is it ?"

"On top of the Tower." He smiled pleasantly. "The journey is difficult, but it is said that all answer can be found on top of it, be it wealth, immortality, power. All the truth, glory and happiness of the world, are all up here. The Tower is such a place." 

"Eeeh are you trying to trick me? Nami always said I had a gullible face, can't I just come back from where I entered?" 

"You are welcome to try, but you will soon find out that the Tower works in mysterious ways."

Mr Luffy marched resolutely at the gigantic doors and pushed, groaning as the doors wouldn't bulge. He tried for a solid five minute, going through different poses, trying to push with his back while pushing with his feet, trying to use his head like a battering ram, before finally giving up and stepping back. 

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" 

His arms stretched and became dark from, what Headon supposed, the elbow to his fingers. The entire room shook from the force of the impact, but the doors stood tall, only his sharp vision allowed Headon to see the faint crack where the Irregular had punched. 

"Mr Luffy, as you can see, trying to get though this door will get you nowhere. Are you ready to start climbing?"

"Wait, the doors is cracked, if I punch it a couple more time, I should be able to break it!" 

"You are ready? Great! I wish you a safe travel then." With a wave of his staff, he send him to the second floor, smirking while ignoring the Irregular's protest. 

"Not even making him pass a test, Headon? Some would accuse you of favoritism." 

"Princess of Zahard" Greeted Headon, "His performance was spectacular enough that I didn't feel that a test was warranted." 

"More like you were scared of him destroying the door." Laughed out loud the princess. "Well I get you, thanks to you a new monster has joined the game." She sing songed before leaving. 

'A new monster, whimsical princesses, FUG, Zahard...' Headon chuckled. 'What a time to be alive!'

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy, the newest Irregular of the Tower, and as discreet as a Supernova. From the moment he first threaded on the Floor of Test, he stood up like a sore thumb. Well, to be fair, he was such a bad liar that trying to hide his status as an Irregular would be meaningless. Hwaryun wasn't quite sure if the Irregular was a straight forward as he seemed to appear, could someone really be that...dumb? But the fact was that he was undoubtedly really strong, after all even Zahard assassins weren't skilled enough to kill him unsuspiciously and had to ressort to more straight forward method. Or maybe he was just really lucky, and more tenacious than a cockroach, dismissing every single attempt on his life as some random freak accident and sometimes even a lucky event. The more striking event must have been when an anima finally gave up all rationality and subtlety and ordered his beast to just eat his target. What no one could have expected was for the beast to spit out the Irregular, the predator becoming the prey as Luffy started talking about how delicious looking the wretched monster was. 

At the end of the day, the Irregular and the now dubbed 'Nikuman' became friends, Nikuman seemed notably relieved, since Luffy couldn't eat him since they were friends, while Luffy was a bit sad as he had already been drooling on all the meat that he could have eaten, but quickly cheered up when he dubbed Nikuman as he newest Nakama. 

Moral of the story? Never sent any kind of animal toward the Irregular, otherwise they would be eaten or enrolled as his nakamas. 

The funniest part of the story, an event so random but at the time so fitting, was that Luffy did fail the test, not because of Zahard, no because he failed at his task, but because he didn't had enough point to get himself in his deserving spot. Why didn't he had enough point? Because he spent it all on food. The boy was a bottomless stomach, at least five meals a day, with each meal being thrice his body weight. Everyone, including Yu Han Sung, was surprised by the result, all carefully crafted plans to kidnap the boy into FUG's hand turned meaningless in the most impossible way. 

And now the Irregular was finally in FUG's grasp, well as much as they could, because if there was something that surpassed Monkey D. Luffy's strength? It was his sheer will. There was just no way to make him do something that he didn't want to do. Threats, coaxing, promises, it was all meaningless in front of his blank stare, women? The Irregular could a monk, his one true love was meat and his goal to be the Pirate King which was a far better post than being the God of FUG in his opinion. The Elders tried their luck, but after weeks and weeks of attempt, Luffy showed no sign of accepting their authority and instead gave them more and more insulting nicknames.

They were in a stalemate, and so in the meantime, Luffy was treated as an honored guest, an honored guest who was emptying their fridge. You would think that with how much he ate, there would be times he would **not** be hungry, right? Tough luck. And when he wasn't eating, he could be seen trailing after Han Jisung, the two of them sparring from time to time, and bothering Karaka, because as he had so eloquently put, was wicked! Not cruel, but incredibly cool, a cyborg that should presented to his friend Franky. Han Jisung of course found it extremely funny, while Karaka was ready to kill the Irregular at the soonest occasion. 

Finally they reached a compromise. Not that Hwaryun was sure that Luffy even listened to their proposal, Luffy was allowed to keep climbing the Tower, but for his safety he would have a fake identity and some members of FUG to help him adjust since he was a foreigner. Of course he had unlimited money and services at his disposal. The Elders hoped that Luffy would be swayed by all the ressources available to him and would finally succumb and join them. The only reason he had been able to refuse was because he didn't fully comprehend what he could have with them, had reasoned one of the Elders. 

And so Luffy was off, with a super Pirate Bento, a painfully fake mustache, a gaudy helmet and with Hwaryun by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all for this chapter. I can just imagine Luffy bulldozing through the Tower and just doing his stuff while confusing everyone. He is ridiculously OP as a regular but is not as strong as Ranker so I can imagine himself gathering Nakama and wrecking the status quo


End file.
